


slave.

by yojin (MnM_PD)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: - implied - Freeform, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Top Hinata Shouyou, bronze boy hinata, hahahahaha lmfao, implied sensual content, whipped miya atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24532102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MnM_PD/pseuds/yojin
Summary: it’s either atsumu is too weak or hinata is just too fucking strong.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	slave.

**Author's Note:**

> i had a sakuatsu prompt so i Had to make an atsuhina bite sized fic too. the idea came easily tbfh.

Atsumu was making pancakes since Hinata was craving for it the night prior but wasn’t able to cook some because they had no eggs. He was peacefully flipping a pancake when all of a sudden, he felt curious fingertips run up the side of his right thigh and a gentle palm on the left side of his lower back. Lips soon came kissing his bare shoulder blades, and not even ten seconds passed when it turned into nipping and sucking on his skin.

“Shoyo, I’m cooking you pancakes.” He said, and he heard a quick _I know, thanks_ , before it turned into the sounds of smacking again.

Atsumu sighed, “Shoyo—“

“Come back to bed.” Hinata interrupted, commanding and straightforward.

Honest to god, he wanted to finish frying all the batter to fluff first, but the hands that clasped his hips and the steamy breath on his back muddled his rationality, so he turned off the stove and silently pouted rebelliously as he followed his boyfriend back to their bedroom.

Hinata pushed him into the mattress, and he sunk into it obediently as Hinata crawled on top of him, then he sighed for the second time.

“You were craving for pancakes so I wanted to surprise you. Couldn’t you have at least waited until after breakfast?” Atsumu sulked against the pleasant feeling of Hinata’s tongue on his throat. Hinata’s an early riser so he had to wake up earlier than that so he can buy eggs for pancakes, just to be sweet talked into stopping halfway and led back to bed by a devilish temptation from his precious, bronze skinned boyfriend.

“I’m grateful, Atsumu-san, but I’m craving for you more right now.” Hinata mumbled against the ticklish part of his collarbones and he tried his best not to squirm.

Atsumu sarcastically huffed, “I’m your fucking slave.”

Hinata raised his head off of Atsumu’s body and genuinely giggled, the corners of his eyes crinkling and his cheeks flushed pink. _God_ , he sounded like an _angel_ , and he looked so, _so_ beautiful. Atsumu blissfuly accepted the soft and tender peck Hinata gave him.

“That’s a nice thought.” Hinata grumbled with a low tone for the last time before his gaze turned dark and leaned down for another kiss, this time opening his lips to dominate Atsumu’s mouth with rough bites, hard sucks and a naughty tongue.

It was easy to admit to himself that Hinata truly fucking does own his whole goddamn existence, and as Hinata already said, that’s a fucking nice thought. Atsumu sighed for the third time.

_Ah. Fuck me._

Hinata adorably snorted, “I know you probably didn’t mean that in this context, but...” Hinata gave him another chaste kiss, and Atsumu melted when Hinata smiled widely and brightly on top of him.

“I will.” Hinata muttered, “ _Gladly_.”

**Author's Note:**

> comment F for our pal atsumu. but tbFh, same, tsumtsum, same.
> 
> (tearing up) _god_ , a bronze, baby boy with toned muscles giggling angelically while absolutely overpowering u? (sobbing) please spare me: a hinATA SHOYOU.
> 
> idk how much top/dom hinata content we have but i’m sure it’s not enough and that we need More of it. it doesnt even have to be explicit, just him domineering shit, being confident and cheeky, and just— (crying) he would be so beautiful. ;;
> 
> anyway hope yall cried w me and atsumu while reading this bc hinata is fucking gorgeous. hinata doesn’t just //receive// what he wants, he _gETS_ them and that’s fucking beautiful! his POWER !!
> 
> (im sorry not sorry for ranting on this a/n abt hinata. hope you guys liked this **very** self indulgent work of mine.)


End file.
